Boxes
by Piyoko-san
Summary: Levi comes back late from his late night job on Christmas Eve. Eren s got a present for Levi though Levi s not so pleased about this present. So this is based on a poem.(In description)


Enjoy!** I got this ideal from a poem/story thing online. So anyway AoT is not my ideal nor is the ideal of the story\poem thing. I just replace a few thing and put the AoT characters in there. **

**Ps if your reading all this I tried making them as close as possible to their personality. **

* * *

Levi's POV

I sighed as I ran my hand through my short black hair, stretching my sore legs and arms. I slowly got out of the hard plastic spinning chair.

"Stupid chair" I grumbled looking back at the chair one more time before grabbing my suitcase. I checked the suitcase for the gold paper wrap.

"Can`t believe someone stupid enough would try to hide gold by making it into paper" I grumbled

I walked out of the office and went in the elevator.

"Why do I have to watch this shit? Just cause it`s evidence to the case" I said stepping into the elevator

Smooth jazz played as I pressed the lobby button. I waited patiently tapping my foot and glancing at my watch 10:45.

"Damn it"

The doors soon slid open and I quickly walked out.

"Stupid Erwin. Making me work the late shift on Christmas Eve" I mumbled as I looked through my suitcase for my keys. I soon fished them out and unlocked my car.

I quickly drove out of the parking lot into the streets while cranking up the heat in the car.

RINGRINGRING

I pressed the Bluetooth button near the radio.

"LEVIIIIIIIIII!"  
"Shut it four eyes."

"Hm! How rude is this how you treat your friends? Well anyways I just wanted to say that Eren is sleeping already. It was a hassle but I tamed the Titan."

"Whatever see you soon."

"Levi! what about a thank-"

I pressed the Bluetooth button again to disconnect her.

* * *

"Leave four eyes"

"LEVI. what about a thank you!"

Hanji quickly persisted behind me wanting a thank you. I dropped my suitcase near my bedroom door.

"Look shitty eyes I just got home. How about tomorrow I take you and Eren wherever you guys want then?"

"But Levi I just want a-"

Quickly cutting her off I threw Eren`s dirty shirt at her.

"Take it or leave it shitty four eyes."

"Tsk. Fine! One day Levi I will hear it!"

I then felt a soft but hard impact on the back of my head and cackling.

"Damn witch" I said picking up Eren`s shirt she threw at me.

I walked off toward my room throwing Eren`s shirt in the laundry bin and saw the door open. The lights were on and bed a total mess.

"Hanji...When I see her I`ll-"

"It wasn`t Hanji, Levi. It was me!"

I turned around to have a ball of energy hit me square in the stomach.

"Eren. Of course"

"Yup It`s me!" he squealed excitedly

"Well brat help my fix the bed sheets and I`ll have to re-tuck you into bed."

"Wait!Wait!"

Eren quickly scrambled into the bed and got something and stuffed it down his shirt.

"Eren"

"It`s nothing see!" He showed me his empty hands and walked away.

"In your shirt Eren."

"Nothing look!" He shifted the box outline to the back of his shirt and pulling the front of his shirt up

"See nothing Levi!"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You got three seconds" I said crossing my arms over my chest

He looked at me and the clock then he make a mad dash out the room.

"Eren!" I quickly ran after him

He ran to the dark living room and the Christmas tree was the only source of light. He quickly took the box out and set it somewhere around the tree. He looked straight at me and said

"Look nothing"

I sighed and picked him up.

"You know for a five year you run pretty fast."

"Of course! I will become the best at everything Levi!"

"Yeah,Yeah brat"

I quickly ushered him into bed and went to bed myself. I laid down and pulled the crumble sheets over me. Stupid case, stupid gold paper wrap, stupid Hanji, stupid-

I felt a cool smooth blade near my legs. Pulling the blanket off and there was scissors and some tape.

"What the why-"

The it hit me

"Damn Brat" I said smiling as I put the items on the nightstand

* * *

"Levi! Levi!"

I quickly opened my eyes

"What Eren?" I said flipping around the bed to get comfortable

It was then silent.

"GAH!" I yelped as something warm wiggled its way into my arms and bed sheets

"Levi."

"..."

"Levi"

"..."

"LEVI!"

"Shhh brat. Levi`s sleeping" I mumbled

He quickly nodded his head and pushed a chubby finger to his lips

"Pssssst Levi. It`s Christmas let`s go open presents." Eren said whispering

"What time is it?"

"mmmm...7:04"

"No"

"LEVI!" Eren screamed

Eren then proceeded to throw a tantrum. He jumped on the bed and rolled around me while I slept.

"Eren"

"What?" he stopped to listen

"If you can get me off this bed then I`ll get up"

"Really?"

"Really" I said flipping again to find a comfortable spot

I then felt a tug on my foot, it slowly tried to pull me off the bed but to no valid. Then a different tug came forth.

"Eren if you try to tug my pants off I will postpone opening presents till tomorrow."

I heard a whine and I got up.

"Fine, fine let`s go brat."

I let Eren guide me to the tree and sit me down on the couch.

"Levi! I have a present for you!"

"Really brat? Lets see what you got"

I thought it was going to be a crummy I love you card but I was wrong.

Eren pulled out a shiny _gold_ box. I swallowed a big lump down my throat and said

"E-Eren is that from my bag?"

"Yeah! Levi has so much stuff in there and I thought I needed something to wrap this and BANG! Here it is Levi! Do you like it?"

"Eren! That`s my _work_ bag. I told you _countless_ time to _not touch it. _It`s and important evidence to the case! Damn it Erwin`s gonna have my ass work double shift."

Eren`s face held sadness in it and walked over to me holding the box.

"Can Levi still open it?"

I sighed. I messed up already what`s there to lose. I scooped up Eren and set him on my lap. He handed me the box and I carefully unwrapped it. It was a regular cardboard box and I pried the lid off.

**NOTHING**

There was nothing inside.

I groaned.

"Eren you know when you give a gift it has to have something inside?"

Eren`s eyebrows scrunched up and said

"There is something in there Levi. I blew kisses in there for you and they are all for you."

I suddenly felt stupid, crushed, and again stupid.

I signed and looked at Eren.

"Eren I`m sorry for yelling at you and not asking you anything. Can you forgive me?"

Eren smiled and said

"Of course Levi."

* * *

**The original is called box of kisses. If you want tot see the original just type it up on google.**

**Tell me how you like it well if you did at least...**


End file.
